


Drink This

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Your arrival to Kembleford was more dramatic than you had hoped. At least Felicia is there to comfort you.Inspired by the prompt 'Here, drink this. You’ll feel better'.Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Felicia Montague/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Drink This

You had heard the rumours, the stories Felicia had told you over phone and letter of all the mysteries that seemed to come to Kembleford, all the murders that she had somehow found herself involved in solving, yet nothing she had ever told you could have prepared yourself for actually visiting the quaint little town. You had hardly been off the train an hour before everything came crashing down around you. A body, found in the underbrush on the side of the road on your drive to Montague. It was horrific, something out of the most terrible novel, and no matter how you tried, the image simply wouldn’t leave your mind.

It had been some hours since the horrific ordeal, you had finally been allowed to leave the dreadful scene for Montague, with Sid doing his best to reassure you from the front seat. But strangers words, no matter how kind they may be, couldn’t cut through your emotions in a time like this. You needed comfort, you needed something more than the awkward ‘try not to think about it’ from the chauffeur, or the half-hearted, at best, ‘sorry for your trouble’ that the inspector, Mallory was it?, gave you.

The moment the car stopped you were grasping at the door, not daring to wait for Sid to open it. You needed air, you needed freedom you needed…

At the top step stood one Felicia Montague, looking utterly resplendent even with the deep frown that sat on her perfectly painted lips. Even the way her arms were crossed before her, her foot tapping impatiently, did nothing to lessen the stunning aura that surrounded her, if anything it only added to her power. She might be annoyed by the tardiness of your arrival, unaware of what had delayed you, but still, just the sight of her had you releasing a breath of relief.

Even from the top of the stairs it was clear Felicia could see something was wrong in your expression as her own anger faltered. But you didn’t give her a chance to question the delay, ignoring your bags that sat in the car as you rushed towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug. With her arms around you, that first sliver of real comfort seemed to crack through your exterior, a silent relief against the horrors of your trip.

“Darling,” she spoke quietly so only you could hear, not releasing you as you clung to her. “Whatever is the matter?”

Words were too hard to find, after all, how could you explain what you had seen, how could you truly describe anything as it was due? Luckily, or perhaps unluckily as his words brought those images straight back into your mind, Sid had no such problems. It seemed he had caught up to you, abandoning the bags in an effort to help where possible. With her arms still around you, Felicia gathered you into the house, sitting you down in a small parlour as Sid continued to explain your dealings with Mallory.

His words seemed to meld together as you sat down, giving in to the grief for the stranger that was pulling away at you. Images and thoughts mixed together in your mind, filling you with questions about what might have happened, whether the man’s family had any idea, how anyone could ever end up in such a manner. You were lost to the situation, unaware as Sid left to fetch your bags, or how Felicia gently let go of your entwined hands to speak to a maid in short, quiet words.

You were consumed by your thoughts, even if the pain and anguish you felt towards the encounter was eased simply by being in Felicia’s company.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better,” Felicia spoke so softly, so carefully and yet the sudden sound still caused you to jump. Finally tearing your gaze away from the beautiful carpet and its intricate patterns that had captured your attention some time earlier, you looked to her. You took in her sympathetic gaze, the small reassuring smile she had just for you, and the cup that she was holding out for you to grasp.

A thankful smile, timid and uncertain, was all the thanks you could offer as you took the cup and its saucer, careful not to break it. There was no hesitation as you took a hearty drink, desperate for any comfort it may provide.

“That,” you coughed slightly, the shock of the slight burn as the cold liquid ran down your throat surprising you more than anything. “That is definitely not tea.”

With a hint of a smile pulling at her lips, Felicia ran her gaze over you once more, determined to spot any signs that you might be doing worse off than you appeared. “I thought you could use something a little stronger.”

“And straight whisky in a teacup was the answer?” you couldn’t help but question, bemusement creeping its way into your tone as you looked between the delicate floral teacup in your hand and the woman before you.

“No one will question it this way,” Felicia shrugged, although her smile was growing in force as she picked up a matching tea cup from atop the cabinet and sat down in the arm chair nearest your own. “Besides, whisky certainly can’t hurt.”


End file.
